Vertical band saws are commonly used tools for cutting conduits, pipes, and a variety of other objects. However, vertical band saws are large and difficult to transport. As a result, hand-held band saws were developed for use on remote job sites by electricians, pipe fitters, carpenters and other trade persons.
Known hand-held band saws include a saw blade that circulates around two wheels coupled to a frame. The saw blade is guided along a path interior to an outer surface of the frame parallel to the blade.